Ca sentait la pluie
by Futilement moi
Summary: OS - Il pleut sur Poudlard, il pleut les larmes qu'Hermione n'est plus capable de verser. Et Drago la regarde se noyer dans son amour perdu.


_Un OS qui m'est venu sous ciel d'orage. Un couple que je n'avais encore jamais traité : Hermione se mourant de l'absence de Ron. Et Drago qui la regarde se tuer sans rien dire. _

_Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! :)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>« I<strong>__**l y a toute sorte de gris. Il y a le gris plein de rose qui est un reflet des deux Trianons. Il y a le gris bleu qui est un regret du ciel. Le gris beige couleur de la terre après la herse. Le gris du noir au blanc dont se patinent les marbres. Mais il y a un gris sale, un gris terrible, un gris jaune tirant sur le vert, un gris pareil à la poix, un enduit sans transparence, étouffant, même s'il est clair, un gris destin, un gris sans pardon , le gris qui fait le ciel terre à terre, ce gris qui est la palissade de l'hiver, la boue des nuages avant la neige, ce gris à douter des beaux jours, jamais et nulle part si désespérant qu'à Paris au-dessus de ce paysage de luxe, qu'il aplatit de ses pieds, petit, petit, lui le mur vaste et vide d'un firmament implacable, un dimanche matin de décembre au-dessus de l'avenue du Bois... »**_

_**Aurélien, **_**ARAGON.**

* * *

><p>ça sentait la pluie. Ça sentait la pluie grise, et les larmes contenues. Le vent qui agitait les arbres et puis un pincement au cœur. Ça sentait la pluie, et moi je te regardais te détruire comme on regarde un mauvais film qu'on n'a pas la force de stopper. Je te regardais te détruire, te foutre en l'air et sourire aux gens avec un air rassurant en leur disant « Tout va très bien. » Et moi, je restais là, immobile et muet spectateur de ta tendre et délicate agonie.<p>

Et je n'avais pas mon mot à dire, tu sombrais, sciemment, le sourire aux lèvres et les yeux perdus dans le gris noir de la vie. Ça sentait la pluie, et les gens désertaient peu à peu le parc. Regagner la douce chaleur des Salles Communes, se blottir au coin du feu. Tous, mais pas toi. Ça sentait la pluie, et tes cheveux frisaient à cause de cet air saturé de flotte, toute cette flotte qui menaçait de nous tomber dessus. Cet orage qui menaçait de nous exploser à la gueule te faisait rire, et tu dansais sous le ciel gris d'acier. Moi je n'étais qu'un figurant, je n'étais pas prévu pouvoir influer sur le cours de l'histoire. Le lac était sombre, et tu dansais autour comme une funambule sur son fil. Un jour tu y plongerais. Je le savais, tes yeux me l'avaient dit. Tu y plongerais lorsque tu n'aurais plus la force de supporter cette mascarade plus longtemps. Petite chose fragile, poupée disloquée. Le gouffre se faisait chaque jour plus profond sous tes pieds, et tes cernes plus noires. Ton visage n'était que l'expression de l'absence, mais le sourire que tu y collais suffisait à les rassurer. Les conforter dans leur petit confort égoïste, parce que finalement, pour toi « ça n'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer, il fallait juste un peu de temps ».

Le vent jouait à emmêler tes cheveux, et toi ça te faisait rire. Tu dansais, petit étoile engloutie par la nuit, tu dansais au son d'une valse depuis longtemps morte. Et toute cette obscurité qui te tuait. Et je laissais tomber à mes pieds chacun de mes mégots. Ton regard avait la même couleur que ma cendre, et sur tes lèvres gercées se lisait encore son prénom. Et les gens préféraient détourner le regard, tirer le rideau de leur fenêtres en haut de leur tour. Fermer les yeux, sur ton regard vide et tes cernes trop sombres. Ton désespoir fou les effrayait, leur faisait peur.

Et tu te foutais en l'air, doucement, patiemment. Tu vouais ta vie à la nuit et au gris du ciel, ce gris sale, sans espoir. Parce que tu n'en avais plus aucun d'espoir, de sale espoir. Ta tragédie se déroulait doucement, mécanique parfaitement huilée. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire, et moi je te regardais mourir.

Mourir, pour trois fois rien. Un regard, une nuit, un rêve à deux, et une histoire brisée. Mourir, de ne plus supporter l'absence. On lui avait dit qu'elle s'habituerait, qu'elle apprendrait à vivre avec. Mais toi, c'était tout ou rien. Tu avais écrit l'absolu au milieu de vos nuits, ces nuits d'amour sale, d'amour fou et de songes dorés. Tu avais attendu toute ta vie pour lui, et l'absolu d'un amour qui n'a pas de mot.

Tu ne vivais que par lui, et vous vous étiez battus pour avoir le droit de vivre cet amour au grand jour. Vous vous étiez battu par Amour l'un pour l'autre, mais aussi par amour inconditionnel de la liberté. Vous aviez écrit les plus belles pages de la Résistance, vous étiez un mythe. Des héros sans peur et sans reproche. Malgré la peur, la douleur, le sang sur vos mains et tous ces morts qui jonchaient votre passé et votre avenir. Vous aviez survécu à la mort de Dumbledore, de l'Ordre du Phénix et même du Trio d'Or. Vous aviez surmonté la mort de Potter, pour mieux vous battre. A deux, vous aviez ravivé l'espoir, ce fol espoir qu'ont ceux qui n'ont plus rien. Rien à perdre, tout à gagner. Ravivé l'espoir, et libéré le monde sorcier. Vous étiez la flamme de cette Résistance, le feu qui avait balayé tout ce mal. L'incendie avait pris à partir de votre étincelle, et avait purifié le monde. Aujourd'hui, il ne restait que des cendres. Et chaque nuit, tu marchais sur les braises de ton amour.

Et tu riais au bord de l'eau, à attendre que le ciel explose, qu'il verse ces trombes d'eau qui noierait tes larmes. Et tu criais de ta voix rauque, cassée, tu criais au ciel de te le rendre. De te rendre ton Amour, ton Bonheur pourtant mérité. Tu hurlais ta haine au monde qui t'entourait, et de leurs fenêtres, les gens avaient leurs petits commentaires désapprobateurs. On n'exposait pas sa douleur, c'était indécent. De rappeler au monde que tu avais été la seule à te battre, pour les sauver eux et leur médiocrité. Ça les foutait mal à l'aise, de te voir souffrir de les avoir sauvés, d'avoir tout perdu pour eux. Sans rien en échange que des regards condescendants, empreints d'une pitié dont tu n'avais que faire.

Seule au bord du lac, tu te battais contre tes fantômes, et le tonnerre faisait trembler l'univers. Et moi je fumais, parfait imbécile incapable de prononcer un mot qui t'aurait fait sourire. La fumée des mes Malboro montait jusqu'au ciel, et les étoiles brillaient à travers. Les étoiles tu ne les voyais plus. Tu ne voyais que le noir derrière, ce noir infini et dégueulasse qui t'emplissait le cœur chaque soir un peu plus. Tu te battais contre toi-même, et le noir du ciel n'était rien comparé à celui de tes cernes. Tu t'y noyais, dans ce noir couleur cimetière. Et son nom s'écrivait dans chacun de tes pas de danse, tu tournoyais dans l'abîme des souvenirs et moi j'allumais cigarette sur cigarette, incapable de me détacher de ta frêle silhouette ballottée par la vie et le vent. Tu te noyais, sous mes yeux, et moi je n'étais même pas foutu de simplement te tendre la main. Ça sentait la pluie, l'acidité de cette eau qui libérait les nuages et apaisait la tension du ciel. L'air était humide à s'y noyer dedans, à s'y perdre, s'y oublier. T'oublier.

La plupart du temps, tu ne semblais pas me voir. Mais certains soirs, tu me voyais, et tu partais dans de grands éclats de rire hystériques qui te suffoquaient. Tu te foutais de moi et de ma mauvaise conscience à te voir te consumer, te foutre en l'air. Ta voix était rauque, cassée, ton ton, terriblement, horriblement narquois.

- Et bien, Malfoy, qu'est-ce que ça fait de voir mourir un mythe ?

Tu ne me laissais pas le temps de répondre, et tu continuais à t'offrir toute entière à la nuit. Cette nuit qui te laissait des marques rouges sur les bras, des brûlures sur les jambes. Et tu étais si maigre, que ta robe blanche te faisait sembler un fantôme. Tu n'étais plus qu'un monstre de cynisme, et tu ne marchais même pas droit. La musique s'était tue depuis bien longtemps, en même temps que la lumière dans tes yeux.

Et dire que oui, tu étais un mythe. On parlait de toi à chaque fois que la Guerre affleurait dans les souvenirs, dans les conversations à table. Ceux qui t'avaient côtoyée durant tes années d'école s'en vantaient, et ceux qui t'avaient connue après, pendant la Résistance, ne disaient rien. Ils se taisaient, et se resservaient un verre qu'ils avalaient d'une traite, à bout de souffle, à bout de mots. Je faisais parti de ceux-là. Il n'y a pas de mots pour qualifier une légende. Il n'y avait pas de mots pour parler de toi. Pour leur dire, ta force, ta ténacité. Pour leur dire comment tu nous avais tous sauvé. Leur dire ton sourire, et tes adorables fossettes lorsqu'il te faisait rire. Leur dire l'ombre dans tes yeux, lorsque le Trio d'Or s'était éteint. Lorsqu'il avait rendu son dernier souffle dans tes bras. Leur dire ton implacable puissance. Leur dire la beauté de tes yeux, avant.

Avant que ne meure ton rêve, ton amour, ton absolu. Tu avais tenu le coup, d'abord. Tu avais coiffé tes indomptables cheveux en un strict chignon, et déposé une rose rouge sur sa tombe. On avait écrit « _Ronald Bilius Weasley, 1980 – 2003. A notre frère, ami, amour. _ » dans le marbre à côté de la tombe de Dumbledore, et de celle de Potter. On avait élevé un monument, aux Sauveurs de la Guerre «_Le monde sorcier reconnaissant._ ». Tu avais rédigé les mémoires du Trio d'Or, et on avait écrit vos noms dans les manuels d'histoire. Et lorsqu'on n'avait plus eu besoin de toi, lorsque tu avais jugé ton devoir accompli, tu avais décoiffé tes cheveux, et quitté ton impassible masque.

Je t'avais vu sombrer, inéluctablement. En rêver chaque nuit à en hurler dans le noir. Finalement ne plus dormir, et contempler ta souffrance que te renvoyais la prison de ces quatre murs. Je t'avais vu pleurer, crier, te mordre les lèvres à en saigner. Je t'avais vu ne plus manger, et brûler tous vos souvenirs. Perdre tes couleurs, et te noyer au gris du ciel. Je t'avais vu mourir doucement, à petit feu. Rongée de souvenirs, d'eau salée et de fumée grise. Je t'ai vu ne plus sourire, et te taire à travers la fumée de ta cigarette. Hocher la tête, hausser les épaules, et laisser les autres parler. Je t'avais vu déserter les bibliothèques, refermer tous tes livres. Je t'avais vu te perdre dans de vieilles photos jaunies, déchirées, tâchées de sang. Je t'avais vu ne plus répondre à mes insultes, à mes taquineries. Je t'avais vu regarder le monde se reconstruire, les blessures cicatriser. Mais un monde sans lui, ce n'était pas un monde pour toi. Je t'avais vu cessé de vivre, et je n'avais rien fait.

Vous nous aviez tous sauvé, et moi je n'avais même pas été capable de t'empêcher de sauter dans ce foutu lac.


End file.
